


Yield Your Heart

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/F, Microfic, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wolf AU, Wolves, femmEXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha females Chuntao and Kristina have no interest in mating with any male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield Your Heart

Chuntao didn't even change form, simply crouching and bending at the waist, dark eyes glittering with apprehension. A smile even tugged at her lips, threatennig to give away her excitement.

The young male wolf, all dark grey and lean muscle, circled her, looking for the best opening. He paused and faced her, low to the ground with teeth bared.

She met his eyes and winked.

That seemed to set the wolf off. When he lunged, Chuntao side-stepped, arm hanging moments behind her to let his jaws snap around it. She pulled him close and heaved them both against a tree trunk.

He yelped, squished between the tree and her body. His paws didn't touch the ground but tried to find purchase against the rough bark.

She rocked back and slammed him into the tree again.

His grip on her arm loosened with another high-pitched yip. His ears flattened back in pain, and she could see in his eyes that he was done.

She threw him to the ground and leaned over him with her fingers embedded in the rough fur across his shoulders. " _Yield_ ," she growled.

The wolf whined and tucked his tail close to his body. When Chuntao stood, he got up, made himself as small as possible with his tail between his legs, and slunk out of the ring to the energised jeers and cheers of the surrounding crowd.

Chuntao made a lot of allies this way. As a young alpha, she didn't want to fight, but she had to learn to assert herself. She found, however, that even after besting other wolves in strength and agility, they actually _respected_ her as an alpha and would even take on the other wolves who would try to assert themselves or claim her as a mate.

Since choosing her own mate, she always beat down those cocky wolves with doubled ferocity.

On the sidelines, Yihan watched her mate throw male after male flat on their backs. As the final competitor rolled onto his back and licked Chuntao's face, the alpha's face lost its concentrated smirk and lit up in a brilliant grin.

She ruffled the defeated male's ears and nearly skipped to the edge of the make-shift ring. "Did you see me, jie jie? I was on _fire_! Alpha, beta, omega, they don't stand a chance!" She sought praise. No matter how well she knew she did, it was never enough until Yihan offered her input.

And Yihan always had a compliment and high praise. She smiled and tucked Chuntao's loose bangs behind her ear. "You were amazing. As usual. I'm proud of you."

Chuntao ducked between the ropes that separated the crowd from the ring as a couple of wolves ambled out to spar for bets. She bounced on the balls of her feet beside Yihan, tugging at her sleeve. "Will you buy me ice cream?"

"If that's what you want." Yihan draped an arm across the younger wolf's shoulders and frowned, taking in her injured forearm. "We should clean you up, first."

"I'm fine. He barely got me." She sucked at the wound to clean off the dried blood. "See? Not even bleeding anymore."

" _Regardless_. We're going to clean that up, and _then_ " Yihan pressed a kiss to Chuntao's temple, "I'll buy you a treat."

Chuntao never said it aloud, but she felt having Yihan was the greatest treat.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on the [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/) about femmEXO wolf mates, but I don't have the link anymore. I just went with the gist I could remember. It turned into a fluffy sort of mush at the end, but I think I needed it. Today sucked balls.


End file.
